


The Addict

by Pocketofposies_1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Dependency, Depression, Other, Pills, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketofposies_1/pseuds/Pocketofposies_1





	The Addict

“It can all be fixed with some meds” they say  
If so then label me an addict.  
The pills they prescribe aren't working  
so I take

more,

more,

more.

Trying to find a fix to my pain.  
But when you've been in this   
drug filled haze,  
this never-ending fog.  
You dream to feel again,  
to feel anything-again.  
You even wish to feel the thing  
that made you an “addict” in the first place.

Soon, you dream to feel the devil's grip   
around your throat.  
The thing that you tried to push away.  
Some say i’m “faking it”  
and the saddest part of all   
is maybe I am.  
I crave the pain now,   
I crave to feel anything now.  
And that’s the thing that scares me  
the most.


End file.
